No hay Luz sin Obscuridad
by lin zelink
Summary: Después de un tiempo de que los problemas se habían resuelto con el inframundo, todos vuelven a sus vidas rutinarias, y sería la primera vez que Dark Pit lleve una vida normal después de existir gracias al espejo de pandora, así que tiene que adaptarse, pero no se siente del todo completo con sus deberes ¿que és lo que le falta para estar completo y encontrar la felicidad?


● _**No hay Luz sin Obscuridad ●**_

_Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que las fuerzas del inframundo desistieron. Me iba muy bien ayudando a __Viridi__ y sus fuerzas de la naturaleza. Todo parecía estar en orden, pues todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo…todo, menos yo. Realmente no encontraba ese sentimiento que me hiciera sentir bien, y aunque me la pasaba muy bien con __Viridi__…algo me tenía inquieto…me sentía incompleto._

_¿Qué era lo que me hacía sentir de esta manera? Realmente lo tenía todo: un objetivo por el cual estar aquí. Se podría decir que había encontrado un lugar que fuera con mis ideales, donde tenía un techo donde dormir y que comer…pero muy dentro de mi sentía ese vacío…¿qué era? ¿Por qué no podía conciliar el sueño? ¿Por qué tenía falta de apetito? Creo que era evidente, pero yo no lo quería ver así. _

_Eso era lo que pensaba mientras estaba sentado cerca de aquel acantilado viendo hacia aquel vasto cielo color anaranjado, y que poco a poco se tornaba de un azul profundo y abrumador para dar paso a las frías noches que ahí pasaba._

_Ahora estoy aquí, parado, aparentemente escuchando a __Viridi__…creo que está diciéndome algo importante, pero no logró prestarle atención…_

–¿Hola? ¡Skyworld llamando a Pittoo!–Agregó Viridi chasqueando sus dedos para obtener la atención de Dark Pit.

–¡Oh! Si, lo siento…me…perdí. –Dijo justamente con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo.

–Definitivamente tú no estás bien. –Señaló Viridi con su mano en la cabeza demostrando confusión. – ¿De verdad no te vas a molestar?

–¿Por qué debería estarlo? – Cuestionó Dark Pit.

–¿Cómo que por qué? Te llamé por "Pittoo" y…ni si quiera… –Viridi agregó una pausa para cambiar su expresión de confusión por una de enojo. –¡Dark Pit! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ¡Has estado distraído toda la semana! Si sigues así…¡tendré que despedirte!

–Hmm.-Sólo gimió en modo de molestia.–Como si me importará que hicieras eso…

–¡Eres un insolente!-Agregó la pequeña Diosa dándole una bofetada a aquél Ángel tan fanfarrón.–¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¿De verdad así me agradeces?

–¿Y de verdad eso te hace sentir mejor? –Añadió Dark Pit poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla que había sido severamente golpeada mirando fríamente al piso.

–¡Te vas inmediatamente! –Fue lo que pudo decir Viridi antes que Dark Pit se retirara de la habitación en donde estaban.

_Así es como estaba echando a perder mi vida. ¿Realmente eso era lo que estaba buscando? ¿Qué me echaran de las fuerzas de la naturaleza? Ni si quiera yo mismo sabía lo que quería…no esperaba nada…_

_Decidí tomar rumbo fijo a la nada; no tenía objetivos ni un lugar a dónde llegar. La fatiga de un vuelo constante ya me estaba empezando a afectar, y eran horas de la madrugada; y no sólo estaba cansado por volar por horas, también tenía hambre y sueño. El enojo que sentía por haber sido corrido de las fuerzas de la naturaleza habían intensificado mis ganas de comer y de dormir. _

_Decidí aterrizar en un pequeño huerto que podía ver desde tan alto pues pensé que sería un buen lugar para descansar. Así que una vez ahí abajo, me recosté en aquel árido y sólido tronco de aquel árbol de manzanas; cogí unas para comerlas y caí rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Pero mi tranquilidad no duró mucho._

–¡Auch! –Exclamó Dark Pit, pues una manzana había caído sobre su cabeza.

–¡Lo siento! –Se anunció una voz suave e insegura. Esa voz ya la había escuchado antes. –¡No era mi intención despertarte!

–¿Pit?

–¡Si! De verdad lo siento, ¡yo solo pasaba por aquí porque Palutena me había encargado unas cuantas para el desayuno! ¡Te juro que te vi antes, pero mi intención no era molestarte! –Se anunció el Ángel castaño nervioso y sin aliento después de haber dado esa gran explicación.

–Pff, descuida, ya…no importa.-Comentó Dark Pit desinteresado.

–Un momento. –Interrumpió Pit. –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Viridi?

–Si, bueno… –Interpeló Dark Pit cruzándose de brazos y piernas mientras seguía sentado en el suelo. –Ella me despidió.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Simplemente…creo que fue mi falta de entusiasmo… –Desganado continuó. –Así que, por eso estoy aquí.

–¿Falta de entusiasmo? ¡Yo te daré del mío! …bueno, si pudiera… –Concluyó con una mano tras su cabeza.

–Créeme que quisiera tener de perdido la cuarta parte de tu entusiasmo. –Dijo el ángel obscuro terminando con un suspiro.

–¿¡De verdad!? – Comentó Pit, en efecto, entusiasmado. –Un momento… ¿no te repugna mi entusiasmo? Creo que…estas mal.

–Sólo… –Decía colocando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, agachando su cabeza. –Necesito motivación.

–¿Qué cosa dices? –Dijo Pit extrañado.

–Alguna ves…¿te has sentido incompleto? Como si algo…te faltara.

–Hmm, ahora que lo mencionas, si, pero no es motivo para que deje de hacer mis deberes. –Añadió un Pit serio.

–¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? –Comentó Dark Pit aliviado.

–Pit...¡Pit! –Irrumpió una voz femenina y preocupada. –¿Qué tanto haces? Que te tardas mucho sólo para ir por manzanas. –Terminó Palutena su oración.

–¡Lady Palutena! Discúlpame, ¡es que pasó algo fuera de serie!¡Pittoo está conmigo!

–¿Pittoo está contigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar ayudando a la Diosa de la Naturaleza? –Asombrada exclamó Palutena.

–Viridi lo echó. –Afirmó Pit.

–¿¡Viridi lo echó!?¿Por qué?

–¡Yo puedo responder eso! – Se anunció Viridi.

–¿¡Viridi!? –Exclamaron al unísono.

–La misma…verán, Dark Pit es un bueno para nada, así que decidí echarlo.

–¡No soy un bueno para nada! –Arguyó El ángel obscuro.

–¿Ah Si? ¡Pues tu rendimiento en las fuerzas de la naturaleza no reflejan otra cosa!

–¡Es algo que tú, una Diosa arrogante y pedante no entendería! –Se defendía Dark Pit gritando con odio al cielo.

–¿Arrogante y pedante? ¡Yo te di todo! ¿Así me pagas? Bueno saberlo. –Enfurecida agregó la rubia.

–¡Tranquilos todos! –Interrumpió la Diosa de la Luz.

–¿¡Tú que te entrometes!? Encárgate de tu angelito. –Voceó Viridi.

–Oigan, ¡no me metan en esto! –Pit se defendió.

–Hagan lo que quieran, realmente no me importa, ¡Adiós! –Se despidió la pequeña Diosa.

–Vaya…creo que…será mejor que regreses con esas manzanas, Pit. –Palutena dijo para ignorar el problema anterior.

–En seguida, Lady Palutena…pero, ¿Pittoo puede venir conmigo?

–¿¡Qué!?-Gritaron la Diosa y el otro ángel.

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Sólo creo que, después de todo esto, tal vez sea buena idea que nos acompañe. –Comentó Pit encogiéndose de hombros.

–Esta… ¿bien?-Confundida agregó la peliverde. –Los espero aquí. Adiós.

–Ha ha, ¡Vamos Pitto o! ¡Serás testigo del mejor desayuno de tu vida! –Sugirió Pit con un puño alzado en forma de victoria.

_Y así fue como iba en camino al templo de __Palutena__. Vaya vuelta y sorpresa me había llegado en aquella mañana. Pero cuando iba caminando junto a Pit en camino a nuestro destino, me sentía diferente. Por más que no simpatice por completo con él, me sentía bien estando con él. Me sentí un poco más relajado y calmado, pues con Pit podía ser yo mismo sin importar el qué puede pasar después de meter la pata. __Aun que__ sigo creyendo que es un idiota, creo que desde aquella vez que luchamos juntos nuestra conexión cambió. _

–Pit... –Abrió Dark Pit el tema.

–¿Qué sucede? – Respondió Pit con una gran sonrisa en su cara, caminando con los ojos cerrados y la canasta sobre su hombro.

_De verdad no sabía cómo es que Pit podía ser feliz. Le envidiaba a veces su forma de ser. ¿Realmente era feliz? ¿o sólo pretendía estarlo? Sea cual fuese la respuesta, me hacía sentir una paz interior el verlo sonreír de esa manera. Era como si esa sonrisa me hiciera creer que todo iba a estar bien._

–Cuando dijiste que sí te has sentido incompleto... ¿a qué te referías? –Cuestionó Dark Pit.

–Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿tu podrías? –Continuó Pit con su mano en la barbilla demostrando confusión.

–Siento que tampoco podría explicarlo muy bien...o bueno... –Hizo una pausa para pensar. Se detuvo. Pit quedó adelante y lo volteó a ver pues lo había dejado atrás.

–¡Se siente como un vacío en el pecho! –Corearon ambos ángeles.

_Ahí me di cuenta que nuestras mentes estaban sincronizadas. No podía creer lo que había descubierto: Pit me hacía falta...falta para sentirme completo. Cuando nuestras voces se unieron, sentí una calma, y una parte de esas punzadas en mi pecho se desvanecieron un poco. La carga se aligeró sin si quiera pensarlo. El viento soplaba fuertemente; el silencio reinaba, a excepción de aquella corriente de agua que se escuchaba a lo lejos y esos pájaros cantando cerca. _

–¿Qué...fue...eso? –Dudó Pit un poco desorientado.

–Fue como sí... –Continuó Dark Pit.

–¡Estuviéramos conectados! –Volvieron a coincidir. –He he.

–Esto es muuuy...¿raro? –El ángel blanco comentó abochornado.

–Si, lo es. Afirmó el Pit obscuro.

–Si te soy sincero... Me gustó cuando hablamos al mismo tiempo. – Inseguro mencionó Pit.

–¿Qué? –Tartamudeó Dark Pit un tanto ruborizado.

–¡No, no, no! No me lo tomes a mal. –Ratificó Pit con sus manos frente a él moviéndolas de izquierda a derecha, así cambiando su expresión rápidamente con una cara bastante sobria. –Es sólo que... fue como... ¡Fue relajante! –Concluyó Pit con una sonrisa, la cual no era representada sólo por su boca, sino también con sus ojos.

_Después de haber sentido esa sincronía, la cual a mí también me había resultado satisfactoria, tomamos rumbo fijo al templo. Todo el camino fue silencioso. Y aunque no fueran silencios incomodos, sentía cierta tensión entre nosotros. Fue un camino largo, pero por suerte, llegamos a nuestro destino. _


End file.
